Aurum, et Dire
Aurum, et Dire is an imp, played by Lowfn. Personality Aurum, et Dire is extremely vengeful. While the humans, immorti, and elves did make life a living hell for the imps, Aurum, et Dire has more personal reasons for his bloodlust. He has been shown to not care for his life or that of others as long as it leads to his goals being accomplished. Though he is unlikely to put the live's of those closest to him in danger, he will if necessary. He often switches between a classy and a ruthless demeanor, leaving some to not expect what Aurum may do. Rarely does one see him smile if not when he is victorious or acting. Abilities Aurum, et Dire is extremely skilled in the ways of blood magic. He has even gone as far as to create his own private realm using blood magic alone. This is the Blood Realm which is able to amplify Aurum, et Dire's power significantly by trapping the souls of those he kills and using their essence to power his magic. Though some argue using souls in this manner is a different field of magic, said souls are bound to this realm by blood magic. Aurum, et Dire is physically weak and struggles to lift anything heavier than fifty pounds without magical aid. He is able to ripp the souls out of freshly killed bodies and trap them in the blood realm. Like other imps, he has a natural resistance to the dark forces of the corrupted forest. Aurum, et Dire is extremely reliant on the blood realm. He has not used his own blood to power his day-to-day magic for a long time and has become bound to the realm. This has its advantages however. If he is to die outside the blood realm then he will be resurrected within the blood realm though significantly weaker in terms of magical ability. He would need to trap hundreds of more souls to become as powerful as he previously was. In correlation with the information above, if Aurum, et Dire is killed inside the blood realm, he will remain dead forever. Though, since the blood realm and Aurum are bound to each other, the blood realm would explode seconds after his death. History Pre-Launch of Server Aurum, et Dire was abandoned by his imp parents on the doorstep of a human ranch in hopes that he would have a better life there. A woman named Misericordia, who lived at the ranch alone, took Aurum in, though never let him leave the ranch, in fears of the town's bigotry. After ten years of smooth living, working on the ranch, Aurum was faced with trouble. A man fell in love with Misericordia after paying for her "services" at the local tavern and he went to the ranch. Though he did not know she was at the tavern that day. He saw Aurum and ran back to the tavern. After seeing Misericordia, he pointed at her and screamed accusations of witchcraft, baby killing, and other evil things. When he beckoned for others to follow him, they scoffed, but followed nevertheless. Aurum, et Dire had hid in the woods and watched as the man was ridiculed on the ranch by the other townsfolk for his lies. He was swiftly banished and then lynched hours later. Misericordia was relieved and even drank to the absence of her burden son. Aurum, et Dire solemly left home in search of a new life. He found a band of traveling wizards on the road and was facinated by their amazing feats of magic such as turning leaves to the color of rainbows, and lifting rocks. When he proclaimed to them that he will someday preform such tricks, the forest echoed with the wizards' laughter. They claimed that he would need their teaching to lift even the smallest pebble. When Aurum asked if they could train him, they rejected him, saying that, "abominations do not deserve to learn magic." Aurum left the wizards to their journey and continued his. Eventually, Aurum found a patch of forest filled with vileness. The ground and trees were dead yet alive,and whispers floated around the poor boy. He mustered up his courage and continued into the corrupted forest, which would remain as his home from then on. There he spent years practicing the art of bloog magic, perfecting his skill until he saw the wizards pass somewhat close by the corrupted forest. Now at the age of 57, Aurum looked the part of a full grown adult... Well a short one at least. He donned a dark red cloak and entered the dirt road. The wzards stopped for a moment and shouted for him to get out of the way. He simply turned to them and used his magic to shatter the skull of one of the wizards. A few attempted to fight Aurum, but he simply gestured, and death soon followed. Only three wizards remained, kneeling on the ground. Aurum ripped off his cloak and told them who he was. It took some time, but the wzards remembered him. He brought the ground to send rock spikes into each of the three wizards' guts and locked the spikes there using a blood seal. Aurum, et Dire felt more alive than he ever had in his life. He swiftly made his way to the town where he grew up and ripped the door to the old ranch off of its hinges. Inside was an elderly woman, Misericordia. Without hesitation he telekinetically lifted her up by the neck and pinned her against a wall. After an emotional interrogation he ended her life quickly. Just before returning to his new home, the corrupted forest, he set fire to the town. After many, many more years, he had created the blood realm. There, he would trap the souls of those he kill and use their essence to feed his magic instead of his own blood. Post-Server Launch Aurum, et Dire came across another imp by the name of Fulono De Sanguinem. They forged a close friendship, coming from somewhat similar pasts. They often are seen together, scheming the downfall of the humans, elves, and immorti. Aurum negotiated an alliance between the imps and the orcs. The orcs have agreed to help the imps in their destruction of the human kingdom as long as the orcs recieve the land as a symbol of the orcs' superiority over the humans. Relationships With Others Fulono De Sanguinem - Very close friend. They often decide things together. They share mutual respect for each other, though Fulono recognizes Aurum's ability to lead. Misericordia - She was Aurum's adopted mother. After seeing how happy she was when she thought he had dissapeared, he killed her many years later.